


人生莫作妇人身

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [44]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/M, 家庭伦理剧, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作，文风挑战之“一看就有病”体。





	人生莫作妇人身

“满朝议论，道朕是薄幸之人。”皇帝跪坐在她下首，以晚辈礼替她执壶，“太妃莫不是也如此以为。”口气很是笃定，听不出分毫疑问的意思。  
她无端就想起立国时那场盛大的婚礼，年轻俊朗的皇帝抱着他的皇后——废后赵氏——走进宣德门，笑得像拥住了整个天下，满城欢呼。  
如今这个人也有了白发和皱纹，也休弃了自己的发妻。  
王溥突然笑起来，抬手拢了拢头发，腕间金钏撞得叮当作响。从前冯道在世的时候最喜欢这个动作，四朝十君圣宠不衰，宫里每个女孩儿都在学她，再学也不是她。  
辽主耶律德光南狩中原多少也为这明丽女子，兵败垂危时不甘心问佳人芳心所属，那风华绝世的长乐夫人勾唇笑得动魄——世间已无邈吉烈，你不及他。  
那又为何当初不殉了明宗。  
说到底，生此乱世又作妇人之身，百年苦乐岂由自主。  
都是各人的命。  
“官家见谅则个。”她答话也很是寡淡，并无告罪的诚意，“老身也只是寻常妇人，心自然也是会偏的。”

她识得赵普，也不过是因为当年与范质最好。  
王溥那日携着当季时兴的绣样往好姐妹宫里去，却见范鲁国夫人把自己衣箱翻了个底朝天，正兴冲冲地将每匹绫罗绸缎往一人身上比划。听到她进来眼皮也没抬便道：“你来得正好，快给我闺女见面礼……则平，我以前跟你提过的王祁国夫人。”  
姑娘羞怯怯地抬起眼喊了她声姨，那眉目同为女子见了也忍不住一酥。王溥笑着捏了捏她脸蛋，忍不住去捅范质腰侧：“你偷了哪家汉子？咱自家老汉可生不出这么标致的闺女来。”  
范质向来怕痒，被她作弄得一个激灵，跟着便还她一个当头爆栗，“你才偷汉子！早晚败在这张嘴上。就不兴我看人家顺眼认个干亲？”  
过了一会儿又神神秘秘地凑过来，低声跟她说：“这孩子不简单。陈抟老仙当年给她批过命的，该当母仪天下做圣人，比咱俩都强。”  
果然睡仙铁口直断。后来她们的郭老汉没了，范质欲给嗣子荣哥儿说这门亲事，孰料他对原来的太子妃王朴情深如许，随意将这赵姑娘指给了自己义弟。  
跟着便是那陈桥兵变，黄袍加身。

可就算真做了圣人又怎样。  
像曾经把她们姐妹压得死死的那位，少时沉沦风尘几度颠簸，终得后汉高祖刘知远垂爱。又不满足于小小的嫔御之位，认准了彼时尚在寒微的良人，一心护持提携，陪他熬过破家灭门之痛，终能并肩俯瞰这九州万里，大好河山。  
从歌女到皇后谁说不是传奇，民间百姓亦传唱一句“生男无喜，生女无怒，独不见王秀峰霸天下”。  
可到头来还不是官家一句话就让人拖了出去。  
王溥至今忘不了废后临去时怨毒的眼神与呼喊：“郭雀儿，我佐你坐稳这江山，今日你负我至此……臣妾九泉之下，也要睁大眼睛看着这大周还能续得几载春秋！”  
只有七年，王溥记得清楚明白。荣哥儿是多好的孩子，却活不长。他自己的命就是这大周朝的命，老天爷总是这样不开眼，总是。  
范鲁国夫人是新朝乾德二年没了的，临去前拼着全身力气辞了皇帝的追封，死也不要他大宋的哀荣。王溥跪在床边握着她手，低声问你还怨她助那人夺了郎君的江山吗。范质轻轻冲她眨了眨眼，恍然间还是少女时一笑春花的模样。  
她生生把眼泪咽回去，说好你放心的去。  
你闺女就是我闺女。

“是赵氏自己失德，”皇帝声音打断她思绪，“她咎由自取。朕对她仁至义尽……我不曾负她。”重复着这样的字句，语气有些焦躁。不知道是想说服她还是想说服自己。  
王溥记得两年前，皇帝第一次大张旗鼓将废后的事提上了朝议，她几乎来不及思考便张口替皇后说话，到底给驳了回去。下来她第一件事就是拉住赵普问你有什么打算，男人说到底还是要哄，但夫妻俩闹成这样远不是放下身段做小伏低就能解决的。  
方才一直沉默安静的皇后仍只是对她笑。  
“他觉得我仗势弄权，觉得我劝他父死子继是想自己做太后，待他百年后把这大宋变作女主天下……他要这么想便这么想吧，我没什么好跟他再说的。只一点，他真要兄终弟及，就得先休了我。那俩孩子喊我一声娘，我总得替自己孩儿争上一争。”  
拖过了两年，皇帝到底还是把这事办成了。  
“太妃以为谁可继此中宫之位？”  
王溥从脑海里搜刮出范质提过的，当年跟赵普最要好的女孩子模样，“老身看吕家那孩子不错，记得是叫……余庆？”  
皇帝只是苦笑，“她一听废后的事就闹着也要绞了头发做姑子去，朕没拦住。”  
王溥差点没笑出声来，笑意忍着忍着，到心底便成了苦。她想起那年郭威起兵打到京城，吩咐手下挨门挨户搜定要寻那心仪已久的范家娘子。找出来的时候范质裸着双小脚踏在雪地里，她的夫君毫不犹豫蹲下身来用手心去捂。那时她就喜欢范质倔强地转过眼去的神情。  
可是说到底，那是你们两个人的故事，其实和我没有什么相干。  
不知道那吕姑娘会不会也这样想。

“罢了，朕也不想看我大宋朝再出一位如此跋扈的皇后。”皇帝最终揭过这个并不愉快的话题，“中宫空悬便是。朕这就告退了，太妃早些安置。”  
辞了王祁国夫人出来，他一路顺着回廊往外走，也不知怎么又绕回到福宁宫来。内侍行首王继恩垂手侍立在他身后，一个字也不敢说，他看到这个样子就气不打一处出，又没理由发火。  
只好认为自己往日对这里还是太过熟悉。  
多么荒唐可笑的想法。这是他一个人的后寝，三宫六院多少佳丽等他临幸多少娇花盼他采撷，他竟会觉得少了废后一个人这个地方便空旷得可怕，找不到一处可以留宿的地方。  
闭上眼他也能勾勒出寝殿里每个角落每件摆设，如今已经空了，全空了。那个女人把什么东西都带走。金银珠宝绫罗绸缎也就罢了，一日夫妻百日恩，他也没那么小气。  
可是连他从前攒了几个月军饷给她买的那把木簪子，早褪了色不好戴了，她走之前都不忘往头上一插。  
一点念想也不给他留下。  
少年结缡恩爱绸缪，他也不知道怎么就走到了这步。赵则平啊赵则平，是我不跟你讲情面……还是，你不跟我讲情面？  
正出着神的时候，天上就应景地下起雪来。

一时间无论是皇帝眼前，还是冷宫里废后眼前，都是天地皆白。  
那年也是这么大的雪，新婚燕尔的两人围炉烤肉。郎君喝得醉醺醺，蹭到娘子怀里要亲她，弄得她满脸都是油。那时她搂着这酒鬼就在想，赵匡胤啊赵匡胤，我嫁给你究竟图什么呢。  
想了这么多年，也终于还是没有想明白。


End file.
